


Cravings

by abbymaie



Series: Stolen Moments [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot? What Plot?, Pregnant Arya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbymaie/pseuds/abbymaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya begins to crave more than just food......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

“Gendry….do we have anymore ice cream?” Arya asked her ever so pleasing boyfriend.

He groaned and then planted a kiss in her forehead. “No we ran out. I’ll just go and get some more.”

“And don’t forget to get some chocolates and cake and lemon cakes with  _extra_  frosting!” she yelled as he grabbed his keys and wallet.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” he replied as he gave her a quick kiss to the lips and left.

_At least it’s only sweets this week and not vegetables again._  Gendry thought as he drove to the store.

For some insane reason, Arya had been having a lot of different cravings that often varied from cookies to steaks to having broccoli with cheese to eating an entire jar of pickles. And if he didn’t appease her urges or weird cravings, then he would have hell to pay. And as much as Gendry loved Arya, he hated dealing with hormonal Arya who threw things at him or hit him. So instead, he kept her as happy as he could, even when it exhausted him.

_At about this rate_ , he thought,  _she’s got to gain_  some  _weight_.  _There is absolutely no way someone can possibly be that skinny_ and _be pregnant!_

He put the thoughts out of his mind as he opened the door to his apartment and saw Arya beaming up at him from the couch. She ran over to the goodies that were in the bags and sought out the tub of ice cream.

She tore it open and snarfed it down.

“Whoa, whoa, easy there babe. I still have dinner to make.”

Arya stuck her tongue out at him. “But I’m sooooo hungry, Gen. And you took too long! Besides, I’m eating for two and right now, baby’s hungry.”

He shook his head and she smiled triumphantly. He set about make her dinner, kindly asking what she wanted to eat.

“Ummmm I want some steak, potatoes, mac and cheese, and ooh! some broccoli with cheese!”

“I see what I can do for milady.” he teased.

“Stop calling me that!” she yelled as she threw her spoon at him. “Idiot.”

Suddenly, she feels another craving coming and she stands, walking over to the kitchen.  _Must be the lemon cakes._ Grabbing the box and opening it, Arya grabbed a fork and dug in. She savored every bite, hoping to feel the fullness and ever aching feel of completion but she didn’t and she frowned.  _What could it possibly be then?_  Then she glanced over at what Gendry was doing. He was still cooking and spicing her meat, just the way she liked it. And boy was Arya enjoying the view, the way his back muscles moved even when covered and how his arms flexed as he reached across the stove for stuff.

The way she was looking at him was as if he were a mouth watering dish and she a wolf waiting to devour it. Without even thinking, she stood and made her way to him. Gendry was distracted with grilling and steaming and mixing that he didn’t notice when Arya had come up behind him and kissed his back. He jumped a bit and then turned to face her. He kisses her nose and turns back to the stove. Arya continues to press kisses along his back, shoulder blade, his shoulder, neck (as best as she can in her state) as she subtly runs her hand down his pants.

This time he jerks away and twists to face her, again. “Arry, I’m a little busy here.”

She gives him  _the_  look and he rolls his eyes and kisses her, pulling away to tell her to wait a second.

“ _But Gendry…._ ” she mewls.

“Do you want me to burn the apartment down?”

She shakes her head and blinks up at him with her doe eyes and silver irises.

“That’s what I thought.”

She giggles when he picks her up off the floor and she tries to wrap her legs around his torso.

“You’re getting bigger babe.” he teases.

She gapes at him and then thwacks him. “Shut up!”

He laughs and sets her down on the table, slowly kissing down the side of her face, stopping only to rub her belly. She pushes him away and lifts her dress, flashing him as she has no underwear on. His blue eyes go black and wide and she smirks, pulling him by the belt.

He groans and kisses her roughly. “Oh gods Arry, are you trying to kill me?”

“No, just get you to fuck me.” Arya innocently responds.

“Don’t you have a way with words?” he remarked.

She responded by unbuckling his pants and shoving them down with her feet, taking his boxers with them. Gendry moved the straps of her patterned dress down and bunched the top at her waist, exposing her fuller breasts still in her bra. She reached back and unhooked it as he tore his navy top off. He grabbed her breasts and kneaded them gently as she let out a soft moan. But gentle wasn’t what she wanted, no she wanted him to be rough with her. She needed him to be rough with her after months of soft and gentle sex. Sure Arya loved it when Gendry made love to her with soft kisses and slowed movements but now she wanted him and only him.

So she took matters into her own hands and grasps his hard cock in her tiny hands, stroking him with fast and nimble hands. He grunts, wanting her to slow before he comes. He goes to tell her when he sees that she’s using her other hand to touch herself. This spurns him on and pushes her hand away. He grips her hips and enters her with a single push. She moans out loud and grabs at the table as he moves at a steady pace.

“Faster Gendry.” she wails. “Harder, please harder!”

He thrusts faster at her request but then stops as she pleads for him to go harder.

“Arya, what if I hurt the baby?”

‘No, it’s fine Gendry. I promise, I just want you to make love to me like before.”

“Arya, I can’t be rough with you! I’ll hurt you and the baby, for sure that way. No, I don’t think so.”

Arya groaned. “Gendry please! We haven’t had sex like that in months! I love that you want to take care of me and the baby, but I really want you to ravish and devour me. Like before, just once. And-and I promise I won’t ask you to do it again. Please?”

He sighed and saw the look of hope and longing on her face. He leaned forward and kissed her softly before pulling out and thrusting again. This time she cried out as he did it with more force and speed. He groaned as he realized how much he actually missed doing it like that. He tried to keep in mind the ever growing bump between them but the way she pushed her hips back into his and how she met him thrust for thrust, he lost himself inside her and fucked her roughly.

She moaned, gasped, wailed, cried, and screamed as he pounded and slammed into her. Her nails left marks along his shoulders and arms, drawing blood as she clung to him. By the time her orgasm hit, she felt another one coming and she cried out his name before clamping down around him. He moaned, feeling her walls clench around his cock, urging him to spill. He rammed into her for a few moments before shouting out in pleasure and peaking. He fell atop of her, careful not to crush her using his elbows to stay balanced.

Her body was still shaking from the intensity of her orgasm but she brushed the black hair from his face and surged up to kiss him. He smiled at her and then stood up. She grinned with satisfaction as he dressed.

“That was fun.” he panted, pulling his trousers and boxers up.

She leaned on her elbows and then fell back on the table, frowning. He came to her side again and helped her sit up. She pulled her top up and brought her dress skirt down, smoothing down the sides. Unsteadily she tried to climb off the table but again, Gendry aided her and put her down.

“Thanks babe.” she politely told him, pecking his lips.

He bent down to grab his shirt and was met with Arya rubbing her bump, her mind seeming elsewhere.

“Arya?”

“Hmmm?”

“You okay love?”

“Mhmm. Just a bit hungry.” she chuckled. “Do you mind finishing dinner?”

“No, not at all.”

He kissed her temple and rubbed her belly before heading back to the stove. About two hours later, Arya sat back in bliss as she ate the entire plate of food. She rubbed her tummy again and grabbed his hand.

“I think the baby’s happy, it keeps kicking.”

Gendry grinned at her and kissed her nose. She stood and got him on his feet, leading him from the table.

“I’m getting another craving.” she told him.

He raised his eyebrows. “Oh really? And what is it this time?”

She nipped at his bottom lip and then yanked him by the collar of his shirt.

“You.”

Arya dragged him into the bedroom, telling him that she wanted to satisfy her urges just one more time…..or two.


End file.
